


A Chance?

by ilyena_sylph



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: AU, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 02:38:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17112848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilyena_sylph/pseuds/ilyena_sylph





	A Chance?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ranalore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranalore/gifts).



"You dare," Pitch roared, his voice furious (frightened, Jack heard), "have fun in my presence?!" 

One of the kids, laughing, ran right _through_ him. 

Jack felt the quick, sharp pain of that in his chest -- he knew it, too well -- and three hundred years of lonely heartbreak surged up again. He'd have given anything for attention, then. Sandy'd proved that their powers worked on each other. Instantly, he froze a snowball and flung, smacking Pitch in the side of the head, seeing the sparkle flash across black eyes. 

Jack laughed, "Why not?! Fear makes us feel alive, Pitch! Come play!"


End file.
